


You Didn't Last

by Melon_Chan



Series: Blood Filled Brains [2]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gore, Insanity, Other, Poor Ren, Stockholme Syndrom, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8256689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_Chan/pseuds/Melon_Chan
Summary: Strade decided to keep you... A choice that may not have been the best on his part. A kind of sequel to Hand Jobs





	

A numb feeling spread through you as the collar clipped into place. You stared up at Strade with emotionless eyes. 

_He’ll keep you forever_

Those words echo through your mind as he pats your cheek. Days of thinking he was going to kill you, crying and screaming as he stabbed his well sharpened knife into your thighs. 

You felt the ropes loosen as he untied you from the pole, humming too himself. 

He should be killing you… You slumped forward as your arms came undone. 

You should be dying right now. Maybe being ripped apart, stabbed in the eye, burning to death…. 

… But he wanted to keep you. He lifted you off the ground almost tenderly, standing you up and supporting you on your mangled foot. 

He was keeping you… You reached a hand up and wrapped it around the cold metal collar. 

“It’s so pretty…” a gift from him, your grip tightened on it, leaving imprints on your hands. “I love it so much, it’s so beautiful.” 

Strade smiled as he helped you up the stairs. 

“Oh liebling, it looks nice on you.” You passed Ren who was sitting in a pile of blankets. His eyes met yours. Why wasn’t he smiling? Shouldn’t he be happy to be kept instead of killed? Why wasn’t he happy for you?

You looked forward as Strade tugged you onwards, listening to him talk. He was smiling. You loved that smile. It had caused you so much torment these past few days, but.. Now it was such a calming thing to see. 

“Ah, you must be tired… You can sleep in here.” Strade opened a door, revealing a lone mattress with a dirty quilt. He let go of your arm and you fell to your knees. 

A real bed. How could he be so kind to you? You smiled and began to crawl forward, not feeling the aching pain in your legs and foot. You grabbed the quilt and held it up to your face, rubbing against it. 

It smelt like him… You crawled onto the bed and wrapped yourself in the blanket tightly. Facing him, you licked your dry chapped lips.   
“Thank you… So much.” your voice was hoarse from lack of use and screaming. You laid down in the fetal position, as he smiled down at you. 

“Get some rest liebling… We’ll have a lot more fun when you’re nice and perky.” He reached down and ruffled your head. Ah… Heaven. You closed your eyes and let your head fall on the scratched up mattress. 

The metal collar clinked softly, reminding you. He was your master… He had control over everything you did, and he was letting you live… letting you sleep. No… He was your god now. And you would be sure to worship him as best you could when you awoke…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You had no idea how long you slept, but you woke up feeling refreshed, albeit a bit sore. You stood up, stumbling on your injured foot. The house was rather quiet, save for what sounded like a movie playing in the living room. Limping, you opened the door and made your way down the hallway. 

Ren was sitting on the couch, as you looked around. Where was Strade? You stared at the fox, who was seemingly captivated with his movie. 

“... Where is he?” you asked, causing Ren to jump. 

“A-Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t see you there!” He smoothed out his tail a bit. You frowned slightly and took a step forward. 

“Where is Strade…?” you asked again. Ren forced a small smile. 

“Ah… He’s out doing something… important. Ah, if you’re hungry there are probably more energy bars in the kitchen… but.. You can shower if you want.” You looked down at your body. It was covered in grime and dried blood, among other fluids. 

“... He left us alone?” you asked. “When will he be back?” Ren started to look uncomfortable. 

“... Yeah… He seems to really like you, but uhm… I kind of prefer it here when he’s gone.” You tilted your head, narrowing your eyes before turning to look for the bathroom. 

It was surprisingly clean, but there was only a bar of soap and a torn washcloth in the shower. You flipped on the water, letting it run hot before stepping in. 

It stung your cuts, but it felt so nice watching the blood run into the drain. You grabbed the soap and massaged it into your body.   
Something was growing inside you… Ren. He didn’t like Strade. You assumed he came here in the same way you did. 

Wasn’t he grateful Strade decided to keep him? He didn’t act like it… In fact, to you, it sounded like he disliked Strade. 

…. Strade didn’t deserve… No, He didn’t deserve Strade. You turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. You suited your master much better… You loved him for who he was… You cherished being kept. You slunk towards the kitchen, a twisted smile growing on your face. 

You were going to show Ren what a good pet acted like. You opened up a drawer and pulled out a butcher knife. You turned, plastering a sweet smile on your face and hiding it behind your back. 

Ren was still watching his movie, and he smiled again as you stepped into the room. 

“It feels nice to get clean after… what he does, doesn’t it?” He mumbled, fidgeting with his fingers. 

“... I kind of like being dirty.” You say as smoothly as possible. This fox… he was so naive. He probably didn’t know what was coming as you crawled onto the couch and began to shift towards him. 

“I don’t think I ever got your name…” He paused and turned his head to look at you as you raised your arm above your head. He let out a dog-like howl as you plunged the knife into his stomach. 

You pulled it out with a sickening “squelch” sound, licking the blood off of it. It tasted so warm and coppery… Ren was looking at you horrified, his glasses askew. 

“S… Strade!” he began to call out. The way he called out his name… it infuriated you. You wrapped a hand around his throat, your expression one of pure murder. 

“You don’t deserve him…” you whisper, plunging it into his open mouth. He let out a gurgling scream around it, his arms clawing at your shoulders to try and push you off. You began to laugh as his struggles slowly died, as blood pooled in his mouth and began dripping down the sides of his mouth. You let go of the knife, breathing heavily as you stared down at him. The way life faded from his eyes was… intoxicating. You lifted several bloody fingers to your mouth and began to suck on them. 

“Ren!” You turned your head as the door opened and Strade stepped in. “Is our little friend awake yet-” Strades voice stopped as he stared at the scene in front of him. 

You smiled as his face contorted into one of pure rage. 

“... Strade…” You stood up as he stalked forward, lifting a fireman’s axe from where it hung on the wall. “... Don’t worry… I’ll be perfect enough to make up for him…” 

You licked your lips as he rose the axe above his head. 

Red. All you saw was red. 

Deep beautiful red. 

You wanted to reach up to grab at it but the beautiful color was making your limbs heay. 

Such a pretty red. 

Black. 

_You died. You didn’t last…_


End file.
